


Come Out and Say It

by AutumnNL



Series: Drabbles and One Shots of a Johnlockian Flavor [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnNL/pseuds/AutumnNL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another tumblr post. Another fluffy ficlet.</p><p>John and Sherlock lay in bed and remember Lestrade's face when he caught them kissing at a crime scene. Of course, they're giggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Out and Say It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own em. Just borrowing them.

John walked out of the bathroom to see Sherlock already in bed. The former soldier smiled at the sight of his sleepy boyfriend curled under the covers. John crawled under the blanket and wrapped an arm around Sherlock. He smiled into Sherlock’s shoulder, “Sherlock?”

“Hmm?” came the half-asleep reply.

John chuckled, “Do you remember when Greg caught us at the crime scene?”

Sherlock rolled over to face John, “Of course.”

**SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ**

Lestrade had texted Sherlock early that morning concerning a case of two women murdered outside of a fancy restaurant. Sherlock rolled his eyes and called it only a six, but he went nonetheless.

It was obvious, even to John once they got to the scene, who had done it. Sherlock quickly looked around while John confirmed his suspicions by talking to the hostess who had sat the women. The two were lovers out to eat; the husband of one of them did not approve. Lestrade was furious that the rookie in charge didn’t figure it out. He thanked Sherlock then walked away with the young officer, to give him a chewing out most likely.

Sherlock grinned at John, “Even if it was rather obvious, good work, John.”

John shrugged at his boyfriend of three months, “Well, I suppose I pick up on some things, Sherlock.”

Sherlock leaned down to peck John on the lips. John smiled into the kiss, reaching up on his toes. They were separated when someone cleared his throat.

Lestrade was standing there looking at them in shock. Anderson was handing a fiver to a scene technician. Sally was obviously holding back a smart, likely rude, remark. Greg laughed, “Well that’s one way to come out. Congrats, you two.”

The detective and his blogger walked away, giggling.

**SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ**

The two fell asleep in each other’s arm as the giggles subsided.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comment. They make my day ^.^


End file.
